wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ordo Vamprus
The Ordo Vamprus is a specialist branch and Ordo Minoris of the Inquisition, tasked with combating the threats posed by the formation of the galaxy-spanning tear in reality, known as the Cicatrix Maledictum. Alongside the Resurrectio Venator and Technoscience, all three branches were established to deal with the increasing threat of the virulent Mortuus Vivens virus and the foul creatures from which it spawned - the Vamprus - humanoid beings of unreal strength and agility. Formed from the ranks of the Unnumbered Sons, the Resurrectio Venator Chapter have grown to six-hundred Primaris Marines with the Technoscience Chapter at full capacity. The Ordo Vamprus has two-hundred Inquisitors; each is a seasoned operative from the various Ordo Majoris of the Inquisition - the Ordo Xenos, Ordo Malleus, Ordo Hereticus and Ordo Specter including a few other Ordo Minoris which specialise in plagues. The Ordo Vamprus also includes former members of the Grey Knights and has specialised Kill-Teams working with them from the Blood Angels, Ming Phoenix Ignitus and a few others. History With an increase in dimensional rifts opening across the galaxy, the dangers they bring vary. System Glasgow, particularly the world Maryhill went dark. A reconnaissance platoon of the Astra Militarum was sent to investigate; twelve hours after touch down, they went dark. Twelve hours later, the second wave was sent in, this time a Kill Team consisting of five marines. Sixteen hours later, they too went offline. Video footage and reports indicated the cities were empty. Scans also registered no heat signatures, even deep scan penetrating below the surface, still nothing. Seconds before going offline Kill Team Satago's footage and listening devices picked up an increase in vibrations. The ground began to rumble, and a freakish sound echoed throughout the city, Four branches each sent an operative; working together the team approached the surface with vigilance including: *Inquisitor Bastian from Ordo Specter *Inquisitor Du Fleu from Ordo Hereticus *Inquisitor Davie McLean from Ordo Xenos *Captain Schneider from the Grey Knights Their reports stated that although the city, including the planet from various scans, was void of life, there was something insidious and unholy occurring. Armed to the teeth, and larger in numbers, the joint-party each had a squad of chamber militant which included five Death Watch, five Grey Knights, five Adeptas Sororitas, and ten Spector Guard; (Inquisition Storm Troopers). However, they too went offline until one week later; they re-established comms back online. All that remained were the four commanders including one operative from Kill Team Satago, Captain Bodolf of the Blood Angels. They made his acquaintance three days into the mission, or what they state, their survival. They managed to get comms sent out minutes before Exterminatus was issued by the Battlegroup that was sent to the system. Escaping the planet, their reports revealed a new virus; code-named Mortuus Vivens virus, it had spread throughout, changing the entire populace into undead cannibalistic ferals. They stated the virus was unleashed from a new enemy, code-named Vamprus. A humanoid being of unreal strength and agility, easily able to avoid their Boltgun fire. Once retrieved, they put themselves into quarantine and deployed science teams to the sector outskirts. Warning systems were set up with a fleet of lightships including Kill ships stationed throughout the sector to keep outsiders out, and the virus contained. After much discussion, the commanders came to the decision to study the virus instead of Exterminatus of the system. A new branch was established with a fresh founding of dedicated Primaris also. Another seasoned Chapter was deployed to the system too. Ordo Vamprus, their goal to study the virus and seek out any outbreaks, then neutralise it. From the studies, they discovered the fast-moving enemy was some sort of mutant, with the majority believing they are from another dimension. Studies also show the mutant code-named; Vamprus, are ancient beings, as old as space marines and that very few things can kill them. Particular fire, Alpha-Delta light waves, piercing of the heart, and Xeonancium, an extremely rare element; appear to be the best choices. The Vamprus Inquisitors launch their hunters across the galaxy to any new outbreaks, knowing how fast it spreads. System Glasgow was overrun in twelve hours, their Guard of one-million wiped out in hours. Evidence shows that the Vamprus is the bringer of the virus. It infects humans, then humans infect others, and so on. Once infected, the victim becomes one of the horde within seconds. There are no known cures and anything except total obliteration will not stop them. Shots to the head are the best bet to put the Mortuus Vivens down for good. Inquisitors from Ordo Vampurus do the same, wielding relic weaponry and rare tech, especially cosmic tech granted to the ordo by Inquisitor Bastian from his previous Ordo Specter. Ordo Vamprus is run by the five-founders, the survivalists of the initial contact on Maryhill. Organisation Combat Doctrine Stakeguns are also utilised, firing long bolts of steel though these are best suited to when the Vamprus is stunned, due to their extreme agility. Stake guns also make effective use against the horde; the bolt is powerful and sharp, being able to penetrate through a dozen unarmed bodies per shot. their downfall is their reload time, either five bolts which self-load or one long bolt per load which has a longer reach though extremely powerful. The long bolt also can be equipped with an explosive head. Razorguns fire tiny darts of Xeonancium steel however due to the rarity of the element, only one carbine per squad is issued with limited ammo. Machine-cross are rapid firing crossbows which load a barrel of thirty thin bolts. Two further barrels are attached Two-hundred Inquisitors make up the Ordo which is split into eight sections, four of which surround system Glasgow and the other four spread throughout. Each section has a company of Storm Troopers on board their ships. As the virus is highly contagious, all operatives must remain fully armoured at all costs. The infected scientifically known as Mortuus Vivens have become commonly known as Yin Jun Zi. Each Storm Trooper is equipped with a Hot-Shot Volley Gun, Hell-pistol, Power swords, combat knife with one-thousand rounds of ammunition, six-grenades plus one Blastmore mine and one C-7 remote explosive. Respirators, comms and wearing full plating and held made of Artificer carapace armour. Inquisitors weaponry vary as mentioned above plus preferring weapons that are fast firing with large drum magazines and multi-explosive grenade launchers. Heavy bolters, Assault cannons or more rare machine guns is the norm. Operatives carry mini grapple-hooks for a quick escape, vantage points of getting into tactical positions, etc. Relations Allies The Resurrectio Venator Chapter was founded with the soul purpose of combating the virus; to fight the Vamprus and Mortuus Vivens. Their training is simple; they are sent to Maryhill with the task of making it from one location to another. Then await extraction, in all, extraction is due five days after being deployed upon the surface. Resurrectio Venator Primaris Marines are constantly being updated with new weaponry and technology to help combat the threats. Marines are loaded with as much ammunition as they can carry and typically have a back-up secondary weapon plus melee and explosives. The Resurrectio Venator are hunter-commandos, evolving their load-outs and adapting their strategy with each mission they undertake. Chapter Resurrectio Venator is also split up into sections of fifty marines each, sub-dived into five squads. Squads are similar to Death Watch Kill teams as each squad includes various specialists such as; a mix of Interceptors, Hellblasters, Intercessors, etc. It all depends on the individual needs, due to their constant evolving is tactics as they battle this new little-understood virus. Ignitus Redemptors from the Ming Phoneix Ignitus Chapter were gifted with each section, presented one. Fire weaponry and light machine guns are the typical load-outs, able to mow down hordes and set Vampurus ablaze. Special Alpha-Delta torches are also fitted to their rifles or shoulder, able to damage Vamprus. Chapter Technoscience, a successor chapter of the Iron Hands, are primarily cybernetic marines. Technology has fully embodied itself into their brain, bodies and limbs. It is not uncommon to find a marine that has two steel arms and legs with one cybernetic eye. They are a chapter dedicated to combating threats that would otherwise destroy other marines. Combating the virus was a perfect fit, due to much of their flesh being replaced with various materials, meaning they are unlikely to become infected. Many of the Technoscience weaponry are fitted to their limbs and processed through tech installed within their brain, meaning they can fire weapons without pulling the trigger. Brain implants make them particularly well suited to facing the horde; being able to fire duel weapons, possibly a third installed upon their shoulder. Enemies *'Vamprus' Notable Quotes By: About: Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition Category:Specialist Formations